Notice Me
by StephR1984
Summary: Gaby has been working at TNA for 5 years, and no one seems to even know her name. She wants to be noticed by one man in particular. What will she do for the attention?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have a couple new ideas floating around my head, and my muse is still Raven. I just watched "Nevermore: The Best of Raven" and there a couple of matches that he does commentary for, so I am kinda using his in ring persona and the one that came across in the DVD for my inspiration. Here goes……..

Chapter 1.

As Impact ended and the crowed left the building in hopes to catch a glimpse of their favorite superstar as the exited the building, Gaby grabbed the bottle of bleach, a bucket of water and her scrub brush. She really hated it when the guys bled all over the mat because it always left such a mess for her to clean up after the shows.

Gaby had worked for TNA since the doors had opened, even before the very first show aired on TV. She liked being on the crew. It meant that she got to see her favorite superstars in person on a weekly basis, even if they did come and go as if there was a revolving door. Over the years she had started to notice the trend of guys coming from WWE to TNA. Not that she minded since it meant that she could say she had been in the company with guys like Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and so many others.

She was coming up on her 5 year anniversary with the company, and she planned to spend it the same way that she had spend every other anniversary, birthday, and pretty much every night of the year—alone. She was just one of the worker bees, one of the drones, and just another face in the crowd. She was 5'1", long red hair, average to slender build, yet her 34D's slightly offset her otherwise petite frame. Jeans and t-shirts were here wardrobe of choice, which could have been part of the reason she never got noticed. Though if you aren't noticed, no one can really blame you for any major screw ups that may happen, and she intended to keep it that way.

"How long are you gonna be?" A voice asked from ringside.

"A while; there is quite a bit of blood here from AJ's head." Gaby responded without looking up as she continued to scrub the mat.

She heard a loud sigh from the voice at ringside and finally looked up. "Mr. Zbysco, I didn't realize it was you. I will do my best to hurry, but as I said, there is quite a bit, and not just in this spot. There are spots all over the ring."

"I just wanted to give the security guards an estimated time of what time they could expect to be done for the night. I don't want them to leave until everyone has left the building. Just let them know when you are done. See you next week." He said as he walked off.

Gaby looked a little dejected. _He has no idea who I am other than the girl that was scrubbing the blood out of the mat _ She figured at least Larry should know who she was since he was the one who had hired her after all. Gaby scrubbed until the blood was out of the mat. As soon as it dried, it would look good as new, just like it did every week.

**The Next Week**

Gaby showed up for work earlier than usual and went about her daily task of picking up around the arena before the show started. There was an autograph signing with Abyss, AJ Styles, Cassidy Riley, and Austin Aries that day and she wanted to make sure everything looked nice. There wasn't a whole lot to do since cleaning the arena is what she did every week. After about an hour Gaby brought the guys a couple bottles of water a piece. It wasn't her job, but she was bored and figured she'd try something different. The guys thanked her and she went back to the backstage area.

"Thanks for the water." Gaby looked up to see Abyss staring down at her a few hours later when the autograph signing was finally over.

"Uh, you're welcome. I just figured you guys might get thirsty."

"Yeah, we did. Well, I guess I'll see you around." He waved as he walked off. _Well, at least someone actually spoke to me. That's new _Gaby thought. She headed to catering and grabbed a sandwich before wandering the hallways to find a large crate to sit on backstage. She watched as the wrestlers bustled past her on their way to and from matches and interviews. She sat and ate her sandwich with the knowledge that next week she will have been with the company for 5 years. That is a long time to work for a company and not have a single person truly acknowledge you. She didn't even think anyone even knew her name.

Before she knew it she was on her hands and knees scrubbing the blood out of the mat again. Five years of scrubbing blood out of the mat, mopping blood and sweat off the floor, _there has to be something more_ she thought. How could she change what she did every week without making a spectacle of herself in someone's office.

Gaby decided that she was tired of going unnoticed week after week, year after year. Something had to change. Maybe her attitude, yeah, maybe she could be more outgoing. Or maybe she could dress different, maybe a little different. Not necessarily provocative, but maybe a skirt every now and then.

She went home that night and started her strategy for next week. She had to do something to get noticed by someone. She pulled a carton of Rocky Road ice cream out of her freezer and sat on her couch to plan out her next week. She figured she should start small.

A/N: Kinda short I know, but I have an idea for the next chapter. What do you guys think? Read and review! I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Gaby walked into the TNA arena in a pair of 4" knee high boots, a pair of skin tight blue jeans, and a white tank top that had a black and white picture of a chest full of gold, and had the words "Pirates Love A Full Chest". _This better get someone's attention, eeeew, and hopefully not Alex Shelly's. That man looks like a skunk!_

For the first time in 5 years people were noticing her. It was a new feeling for Gaby. She had never been the center of attention before. She decided to go about her business and act like this was a normal day. She had gotten the attention that she wanted and figured she had gotten noticed and that was enough for today.

She grabbed a sandwich from catering and found a crate that was near a monitor so she could watch the show. "Is there a Gaby Calloway here?" A woman said as she walked in with a large bouquet of yellow roses. "Right here." Gaby said as she motioned the lady over. Gaby took the very large vase from her and thanked her. She searched for a few seconds before she found the card. "A dozen roses for each year you have been here. Happy 5 year anniversary!"

"So, five whole years, huh?" A voice that sat next to her said.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" She asked as she turned to see who it was. She tried her hardest to keep a straight face even though she was squealing with delight on the inside. Here _HE_ was! She couldn't believe it! And, not only was he talking to her, but somehow he knew that she had been here five years. But how _did_ he know? He hadn't been here for five years, only since about 2003. That's only 3 years…….very strange.

"I just know. I know a lot of things, Gaby, you'd be surprised." He replied.

Gaby stared at him for a second before answering. "I know that you hang out by yourself a lot, and that you are the one who always cleans my blood up off the floor, and I read the card."

Gaby chuckled to herself, "I must say you have some pretty good veins. They really bleed once they get opened." He laughed at her comment. "Yeah, they are pretty good. Bet you get tired of cleaning up after us though."

"It gets old after a while, but it's a job. It could be a lot worse; I could be the one who has to scrub the toilets after you guys leave."

"So what is with the outfit change?"

"I decided it was time for a change. What is with your attitude change? Aren't you usually a pompous ass who feels that he is superior to everyone and who doesn't care about anyone or their feelings?"

"Yeah, usually I am that guy, and I still could be if you would prefer. And the reason I act superior to everyone is because I am, both physically and mentally, you know my IQ is---"

"143." Gaby said. "I know. I think you mention that just about every time you have a conversation with someone. You have a college degree. You are a certified genius. I get it. You don't have to keep mentioning it. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go clean up after Rhino. He got opened up and the show is over. I'd like to go home soon."

Gaby hopped down from where she had been sitting and grabbed her bleach and bucket. That had started off as a really nice conversation. She had followed his career for years, even in the days that he probably doesn't want people to remember. He always had to go there though. She had noticed that…he always went back to the fact that he was the most intelligent person in the company, or that he was the one who sold moves the best, or that he was just generally better than everyone.

"Sorry about the big mess. I think I hit the Vince McMahon vein." Rhino said with a chuckle from ringside.

"I'm thinking you hit it too. Bet you had your whole face covered in blood."

"My face, Wildcat's face, and I think we even got some out of Cowboy." He said with another chuckle.

Gaby stopped scrubbing and sat back on her knees. "I think I am gonna scotch guard this damn ring or something. It's getting harder and harder to get blood out of the same spots every week. You know what? I think I saw like 3 extra ring mats in a rolling crate somewhere in the back. Maybe I'll just start sending these things to a dry cleaner or something."

"Then what would you do with your time? Sit around and eat?" Gaby rolled her eyes and sighed at the questions.

"As opposed to whatever it is that you do Raven? Look, I am busy doing my job and I don't need your snide comments to do it. So if you don't mind, Rhino and I were having a nice conversation and I would like to continue it without you and your comments."

"Why don't you just go ahead strip naked and screw him right there in the ring. That's probably what you want to do anyway."

Gaby threw her scrub brush into the bucket of bleach water and stood up. She stood in the ring for a second or two before climbing through the ropes. She started to walk away but stopped when she got in front of Raven. "For your information, Rhino is not the one in this company that I want to screw." Gaby continued walking up the ramp and through the tunnel.

"Larry, I am leaving. I am gonna send the mat to a cleaner and one of the other ones will be on the ring before the show next week. As Gaby left the arena she realized just what her new outfit and attitude was getting her. It may not have been the kind of attention she wanted, but it was better than nothing. Plus, she had been pretty vague with Raven so she could screw with his mind now. He knew there was someone she wanted, but she hadn't given him a clue as to who it was.

This would be fun.

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Read and Review! I always appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

When Gaby showed up for the next taping, she was in her tight jeans and a black and burnt orange Orange County Choppers tank top, but had a gym bag with a change of clothes for later in it. She had gone shopping over the last week and had gotten a few outfits that should keep Raven on his toes. She had decided to go clubbing tonight and she was gonna invite AMW, Jarrett, Gail, and Jackie to come with her. Of course she would make sure that Raven not only overheard the invitation, but the name of the club and the time they would leave also.

She had arrived early to help the ring crew guys find a clean mat and attach it before any of the guys wanted to practice for the show. She had stopped at a dry cleaner on her way home last week that was more than happy to do business with the company and the guys had taken the old ring mat there that night after she left.

Gaby helped the ring crew get the new mat on and made sure it was as tight as it needed to be. She walked back up the ramp and saw AMW standing just behind the tunnel. She looked around for Raven, but he was no where to be found. She waved at the guys as she walked past them and headed for catering. There he was sitting with Terry Taylor in the back. She grabbed herself a sandwich and found a seat in his eyesight, and lucky for her, it happened to be next to Rhino.

"Rhino, sorry about that comment I made to Raven last week. I just—he really—I was just pissed at him and I didn't mean it in the way that it sounded.

"It's ok Gaby. I understand. Don't feel bad, you aren't the only woman I know that doesn't want me like that."

"Rhino." Gaby sighed. "I really am sorry."

"HEY!" A voice from behind her shouted. "You, go help the ring crew guys fix the chairs."

"Larry, she does have a name."

"Yeah well she answers to hey you, so I guess I don't need to know it." Gaby sighed again and headed down to the ring. She saw Raven in the ring and her eyes locked on him as he practiced his drop toe hold. _Damn. He is so fucking hot. Why does he have to be such an ass?_ She separated the metal barricades and started fixing the chairs. Every so often she would look up and catch a glimpse of Raven.

"Scott." Larry called as he walked down the ramp. "Change of plans. You aren't on the show tonight. Sorry man." He said as he turned and left the same way he came.

Raven picked up the chair he had in the ring and flung it into the open arena narrowly missing Gaby's head as it flew in her direction.

"Hey! Watch where you are throwing shit! Are you trying to take me out?" Gaby yelled at him. "Shit!" She turned around to get the chair he threw since it messed up a section of the seating that she had just fixed. Raven climbed out of the ring and stood next to the barricade. Gaby fixed the section of chairs and looked back to see Raven still standing there. She looked at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"Is there something you need, or are you planning to throw the barricade at me as well?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't throwing it at you. I was just throwing it. How can they cut me out of another show? This is bullshit! This is three fucking weeks in a row!"

"So because he says you aren't gonna be on the show, you just bow and say ok? Where is the Raven who would do a run in any damn way just to spite him?"

"I guess I could. I am just so pissed that they are doing this to me again!"

"This is kinda like when you got banished to Sunday Night Heat, huh? If it's any consolation at all, your drop toe hold is looking really good." Gaby replied.

Raven laughed a little. "Thanks. Well, I guess I will let you do your job. See you later." Gaby was starting to feel a little bad about her previous plans she had. Maybe she wouldn't go through with them. Raven walked off upset and headed to his locker room to hang out with Terry Taylor.

A/N: Crap! I hit a wall. I had an idea and it has left me so now I have no idea where to take it from here. RAVEN BEAT A1 AT SACRIFICE! YAY! R & R please!


End file.
